1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fabric steamers, and more particularly to a production level low pressure steam jet fabric finisher for batch steam setting of fabrics dyed by digital printers or other conventional means.
2. Background Art
Fabrics printed with dyes must be steam treated to fix or set the dyes. Unfortunately, advances in fabric dye setting processes have not kept pace with the many recent advances in printing on textiles, both with respect to conventional screen and roller printing, and with respect to ink jet printing. Accordingly, there remains a need for an effective method for rapidly and thoroughly fixing inks and dyes on fabric: the purposes being to prevent backstaining and the migration of low viscosity inks and dyes, to prevent the fixation process from becoming a production bottleneck, to facilitate post-fixation handling and processing and to ensure washability and color fastness.